The Cullen's secret
by writergirl6
Summary: Can Bella keep the Cullen's secret when her best friend, Mari, comes to live with her? sorry I'm not good at summaries.rated T just to be safe


I stared out the car window into the dreary morning. Everything seemed dismal and wet. Gloomy.

I wondered if things ever fully dried here, or if, just as they were about to, the rain started to fall again.

How did Bella ever stand Forks?

She'd always loved the hot Phoenix sun, the constant, dry heat blazing all around her. How could she live in a place like this?

From what Bella had told me it was always raining here, you hardly ever got to see the sun or feel it's warmth...

And it wasn't as if her mother had forced her to go-

I stopped, squeezing my eyes shut. I'd thought the forbidden word, I didn't need to think about that now, not now... My hands started to shake, not now, not now, later...

My phone beeped, signaling a new text message. Who could it be? No one had called or texted me in a while. I picked it up, curious.

HURD U MOVED- GOIN 2 MISS U

The screen said it was Allison, my usually emotion-less friend.

We weren't close friends, said "hi" to each other in the hallway between class, sat together to eat a quiet lunch. I wasn't sure I'd even bothered to put Allison in my address book.

The contrast between her and Bella was almost laughable.

Me and Bella had never been exceptionally close either, we'd both been too shy. But I had missed Bella when she moved to Forks, I had emailed her a lot.

Apparently Bella had a boyfriend now, Edward.

I wasn't sure how much I liked Edward, he had left Bella once- it completely ruined her, even in emails I could tell she was depressed. Eventually Bella stopped emailing back.

I tried calling her but Bella refused to come to the phone.

Then Edward was back, and forgiven- by Bella at least, who was happy again.

I wasn't so forgiving though, but if Bella loved him then I supposed I'd have to live with it.

"So are you excited to see Bella again?"

Mr. Todd, my parent's lawyer, cut through my thoughts.  
"What, oh-yeah, I suppose."

Truthfully I _was_ excited to see Bella again, if only I was just visiting, a nice little visit to an old friend before going off to college, and not...here in this gray little town, to stay.

Just then Mr. Todd turned on to a little pathway curving off the road to face a little white house backed up by forest.

Bella's house.

"Oh Mari!" Bella came running out the front door towards Mr. Todd's car before I could open my door.

She quickly embraced me in a warm hug before grabbing both my bags and kicking the door shut (causing Mr. Todd to cringe.)

"So er- every thing's all set then?" Mr. Todd asked clearly uncomfortable talking to the girl who kicked his beautiful car's door.

"Yes sir, every thing's all set." Bella answered enthusiastically.  
"Right then, I'll be on my way. Mari call if you need anything." It was obvious he was just as eager to get out of Forks as I was, difference was, he _could._

It was then I noticed the inhumanly beautiful boy leaning against the door frame.

Bella took a step towards him staggering under the weight of my suitcases.

Shoot, I always try to stuff as much as I can into one bag.

He dashed back to her, faster than I would have thought possible, "May I take those?" he asked lifting them with ease.

Bella blushed and smiled.

Same old Bella.

The boy leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, causing her blush to deepen, before running back inside.

"So that is Edward." I stated a little awkwardly.

"That's Edward." she smiled again as she said his name.

"Sorry he likes to show off a bit." she said, referring, I assumed, to the ease with which he lifted my two stuffed bags.

I heard a low chuckle from inside.

"Don't laugh you know it's true." Bella said, laughing herself.

Suddenly Edward appeared once more in the doorway, "Yes but you love it."

Bell blushed again.

She started to make her way up the porch steps with me trailing behind her, when her foot caught on the first step and she tripped.

Edward was at her side in an instant (how did he do that?) catching her by the wrist.  
"Please try not to trip love, I don't want to have to take you to the emergency room today, and besides that, you've got a guest."

Wow, his voice was very...smooth, like silk...or velvet...

Wait, no- I couldn't find Edward's voice attractive, I couldn't find anything about him attractive, he was _Bella's_.

But I couldn't help staring, he was very, erm- _attractive_.

But, I mean Julia Roberts is beautiful too, doesn't mean I want to date her.

"Come on Mari," Bella called from inside the house, it was then I realized I was still outside, lost in my thoughts.

"Comming Bella!" I yelped running up the stairs and practically flying into the house.

Bella stood there trying not to laugh at my hasty entrance, but it was obvious she was going to burst at any moment.

"What? Can't a girl be eager to see her new home?" I asked a little irratated.

That did it, Bella bent over laughing, "I'm...sorry...but...your...face!" she said between giggles.

Finally she was done, gasping for breath.

"Sorry Mari, I really am, I just didn't know you could move so fast."

I grimaced at her.

"Well, Edward already put your bags in my room, sorry we'll be sharing for a while, at least until Charlie gets around to clearing out the spare room at the back of the hall." she informed me, "That's fine." I assured her.

"Great, well this, obviously, is the living room, and that in there is the kitchen..." Bella continued to give me the grand tour all the way through the little house until we reached her room (and mine too I guess). "...and this is our room. It's a bit small but I hope it will work."

The room _was_ small, but cute. The walls were painted a pale blue, yellow curtains hung from the window, a desk and a rocking chair were pushed up against the east wall to make room for the two twin beds pushed together on the opposite wall.

I forced a smile, _well, at least it doesn't remind you of your room at home_ I reminded myself.

Right, my room at home, a room I was most likely never going to see again.

"Oh shoot," exclaimed Bella checking her watch, "Charlie's going to be home soon, I should get started on dinner, hope you like fish!"

I sighed as she left the room, letting a tear escape. I wanted nothing more than to be out of this dreary little town but I had to stay.

I had to stay, and be strong, and move on.

Not now, not now...

Another tear escaped as I looked out the window, my new home, Forks Washington.


End file.
